


Normalcy

by nevereatdirt



Series: Daily Drabbles [2]
Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: Maybe someday things could be normal again.





	Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and basically word vomit

Waking up for the second first time was strange. When he looked around it was hard not to panic. He couldn’t feel his legs. Or most of his right arm. He could barely even move. When he finally had the nerve to look down all he saw was… Nothing. There was nothing. He was sliced in half. He racked his brain, thinking over what had happened and… Well he knew he did the right thing. He saved people with his sacrifice. He just thought that the sacrifice was going to be a little more permanent. He’d come to terms with the kamikaze flight while he was doing it. But now he was awake. Alive. In a way.

He’d had everything explained to him. The Weller test. Gen:LOCK. Everything. And when he was finally able to project out as a hologram well… There were pros and cons, obviously. It was like the Ether. He was there. He was moving and thinking and feeling. But he couldn’t smell. Couldn’t taste the air. Couldn’t feel his heart or his breathing. Not that he even had to breathe. Not like this. But he couldn’t touch or feel or hold. It was surreal being like this and only being like this. It was the only way he could move around outside of the tank.

Well. At least in a more human looking form.

But he’d accepted it. He was going to get better. He was going to help with Dr. Weller’s research and, hopefully, get an actual body. He was going to get back to Migas and to Miranda and to all of his friends. It was going to be a shock, he knew. But he was going to. He was going to be okay. They all were.

But then the day came. The day came where he got to see everyone again. It took four damn years to get to this point. Four damn years for the project to be combat ready. It didn’t go the way he thought it would. He’d thought about this day for so long. For the relief he’d see on Miranda’s face. For the dumb jokes with Migas.

Though of course it didn’t go that way. It had been four years, how could he expect things to be the same? It was childish of him to think they would be. He certainly wasn’t.

And that was the problem for her wasn’t it? That he wasn’t whole. That he was in a tank. That he hadn’t told her. There was no way that he could. He told her that much. And she told him maybe someday there’d be a chance.

Something didn’t sit right with him on that one. Jody was one of his friends. Sure he was an ass sometimes, but he was still his friend. He didn’t deserve to be strung along on her maybe. Neither of them did.

After their talks he would always disappear back to his tank. It wasn’t the same as being able to walk around, but at least he could feel his suspension fluid around him. And any time he got back to the tank, he would see Migas. He was always working on the holons or in the room with him. His best friend. Always reliable, if a little dorky.

Things with him were easier. He saw him and accepted it. He saw him and almost immediately gave him shit. Things were normal. It was so easy to sit in his tank and talk to him when he had the time. He could always depend on Migas to make things feel normal. To make him feel important. Like he actually was worth waiting for.

Something about it gave him more hope. Something about it made him feel like he could actually get better after all of this. If he had just one person there. Just one. Just one to make him feel loved. Maybe then things would really be okay. Maybe.

Maybe someday.


End file.
